


Aftermath of Prayer

by NanixErka



Series: Nell and the Company She Keeps [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mentions of religion, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prayer, brief mention of Irondad and Spiderson, peter and Tony are cameos at best lmao, shameless self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: [...] in those final days in Wakanda, where she waiting with bated breath for the end of the world, she prayedShe practically begged whatever god existed to please, please, bring them backBring them all backAnd well… it had been close enough.





	Aftermath of Prayer

Some point after she turned 20, Nell had stopped praying. 

It wasn’t the revelation that beings like aliens existed, or that they weren’t alone in the universe that caused it. She’d been in high school when that shit happened and had still found it in her to pray, but something clicked when she turned 20 that removed that desire for nightly comfort from an omnipotent god.

It wasn’t that she no longer believed. She didn’t think so, anyway. 

She supposed it was because life was busy, exhausting, but gratifying. She had nothing to pray for.

But in those final days in Wakanda, where she waiting with bated breath for the end of the world, she prayed. 

She practically begged whatever god existed to please, please, bring them back. 

Bring them all back. 

And well… It had been close enough. 

With the return of the world to its original state, there was a burst of celebration, of zeal and ecstasy that she had never felt. It was overwhelming in a way that few things are. As all of the heroes returned to earth there was cheering and cries of pure, unadulterated joy. 

Nell hugged Peter to her chest so tightly she was sure the boy was suffocating, but all he did was return the gesture before Tony- bruised and perhaps the most exhausted- insisted that the boy be seen by the doctors before anything else happened, and the boy was dragged away by his father in every way but biology. 

The relief flowing through Nell hitched slightly, noting the lack of a certain Asgardian who had not made himself known to her- or was he not here yet? 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bifrost burst into existence, and Thor landed with a jump in his step as he looked around at the reunions and happy shouts. Nell felt that familiar thud in her chest as she grinned and raised her hand up, waving 

“Thor! Thor, you’re okay!” She shouted, turning his attention to him. 

She swore his grin would split his lip it was so big. 

There was no wait as she ran up to him, hoping just to be able to gratefully congratulate him, but instead he hugged her, lifting her off the ground in and spinning in a laugh “We’ve done it! By the nine realms we did it, Nell!”

Nell let out a laugh at the action and it devolved into giggles as she tried to reply

“We? I think you mean you and The Avengers” 

“You were as much of a help as us” He assured, having stopped spinning - he was simply carrying her now “Do not sell yourself short” 

Her flushed cheeks were gaining more red by the second at his words

“... Thank you, Thor” she nodded “But, still, you won!” 

“We” He corrected. “We won, Nell”

“We won” She corrected, her smile a little softer than before. 

There were a few beats of silence, where they simply shared assuring eye contact and Nell thought that her life literally could not get any better than it currently was in this moment 

The complications of winning could come later 

For right now, for his assuring hold, the return of the people she loved from dust, the grateful breaths of every still living thing in the universe 

She was grateful she prayed

**Author's Note:**

> come over and bug me at doodleimprovement on tumblr :)


End file.
